When Darkness Got Us
by madeh18
Summary: Mitosnya sih akan selalu ada mati listrik di saat masa ujian berlangsung. Sayangnya sampai kapan pun juga, tidak semua orang sedia payung sebelum hujan. / CollageAU / Oneshot! / untuk #Fallentinevent dengan Prompt - Darling!


**I dont own Joker Game**

* * *

"PLN SIAL!"

Teriakan itu terdengar di telinga Jitsui bersamaan dengan suara derasnya hujan dan kerasnya petir menyambar. Kini kilatan-kilatan cahaya di luar semakin terlihat saja di kamar kosnya yang berisikan dua pemuda yang pekerjaan di SIMnya bertitel "Mahasiswa". Untungnya bukan _typo_ menjadi "Mahasiswi" seperti pada SIMnya Kaminaga yang beberapa hari lalu diperpanjang. Jitsui mendengus geli. Untung di KTPnya tidak salah ketik juga. Siapa tahu status perkawinannya jadi "Janda".

"Jitsui..." lirih pemuda satunya yang kini rupanya tidak terlalu terlihat karena minim cahaya.

"Ya?" Lamunan coretnistacoret Jitsui terusik.

"Kamu kenapa malah senyum-senyum sadis gitu, hah? Punya lilin ngga?"

 _Kelihatan ya? Padahal kan gelap_. "Ngga apa-apa. Ngga punya juga." _Senyum_ nya masih terpatri.

"Yaudah nyalain laptop kamu dong. Laptop aku udah mau abis nih batrenya."

"Buat apa, Hatano-san?"

"Buat penerangan, duh. Kamu betah gelap-gelapan gini?!"

"Betah, asal ada kamu."

Bukannya tersanjung, Hatano terkadang merasa mual jika Jitsui sudah _ngegombal_ receh, apalagi raut wajahnya tidak sesuai dan suasananya tidak tepat.

"Ji... Makasih loh."

"Sama-sama, sayang." Sepertinya kepala Jitsui perlu dijedukin ke tembok. _Ngeselin banget sumpah_!

"Jitsui! Aku belom belajar loh ini."

"Terus?" Jitsui masih diam di tempat, berbaring di ranjangnya memandangi langit-langit kamar. Entah apa yang dilihat, _wong_ gelap.

"Yaudah aku ambil ya, di ransel kamu kan?"

"Siapa yang ngebolehin emang?" Ada tawa yang ditahan terselip.

Namun Hatano tidak ambil pusing, justru segera turun dari ranjangnya menuju meja belajar mereka. Lalu mengeluarkan laptop Jitsui dari tempatnya.

"Kok ngga bisa nyala, Ji?" Hatano menekan tombol powernya sekali lagi.

"Emang siapa yang bilang laptop aku batrenya ngga abis juga?"

" _Shit_."

Suara layar laptop ditutup agak kasar terdengar bersamaan dengan cekikikan pelan. "Hatano-san, kalau laptop aku sampai rusak, aku kasih bonus tiket nih."

"Tiket apa?" tanya Hatano sambil kembali duduk di ranjangnya-

"Masuk neraka." -meratapi nasib.

"Makasih ya, aku ngga butuh. Udah punya."

Hatano ikut berbaring juga di ranjangnya sendiri sekarang, menghadap tembok sambil memainkan _smartphone_ nya. Setidaknya hanya ini penerangan yang ia punya. Namun tidak membantu banyak sejak dayanya pun tersisa 47%.

Kamarnya menjadi sangat gelap, hanya sesekali kilatan petir yang menerangi.

Besok ujian, pukul 08.00. Sekarang sudah sekitar pukul 21.00. Waktunya tidak sampai 12 jam lagi, tapi dari 7 bab, ia baru mempelajari 3 bab sebelum mati listrik menyerang.

Tiba-tiba decitan ranjangnya sendiri terdengar, membuat ia sedikit tersentak. Namun, segera menyadari bahwa ia memang tidak sendiri dari tadi. Ada seorang coretberwujudcoret manusia yang kini tangannya mulai menelusup di lingkar pinggang Hatano dari belakang.

"Gerah oi."

"Hm." Yang diprotes justru mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kamu udah belajar semuanya?"

"Udah."

"Curang."

Jitsui hanya tersenyum kecil sambil sesekali menggosokkan wajahnya pada surai coklat Hatano.

"Mau belajar sekarang ngga?"

"Pake apa? Gelap. _Gagdet_ ku semuanya sekarat. Jangan bilang hp kamu batrenya masih penuh?"

"Kejuutaaan~" seru Jitsui sambil memamerkan _smartphone_ nya yang masih bernyawa penuh.

"Sialan kamu ya." Hatano terkadang heran, kenapa juga ia betah ada di dekapan jelmaan iblis rese ini. Ia pun segera bangkit untuk duduk dan menghadap Jitsui yang masih berbaring dan tersenyum penuh makna.

"Mau ini, Hatano-san?" tawar Jitsui sambil mengangkat _smartphone_ nya.

"Ngga ah. Kamu aja yang bacain materinya."

Jitsui pun ikut mendudukkan dirinya seraya mendekatkan diri di tembok untuk bersandar. "Jangan tidur loh Hatano-san, hukumannya lebih berat daripada ngga bisa ngerjain besok."

" _Ha'i_ , _ha'i_." Hatano memposisikan dirinya di sebelah Jitsui, memastikan selain mendengar ia juga melihat _slide_ materi ujian besok pada satu-satunya penerangan saat ini.

Kini hanya ada suara air hujan yang sudah mulai reda dan suara Jitsui, sesekali Hatano juga menanggapi, menyanggah, atau pun ikut menyebutkan kembali beberapa yang memang harus di"hapal mati".

Sudah pukul 23.00 dan listrik belum juga menyala, _smartphone_ Jitsui pun dayanya sudah semakin melemah, 60%. Untungnya tinggal 1 bab lagi.

"Tangan kamu dingin, Jitsui. Padahal gerah gini loh." Tanpa mereka sadari, tangan kanan Hatano dan tangan kiri Jitsui sudah bertautan entah sejak kapan.

"Yang aneh berarti kamu dong. Anginnya dingin loh."

Hatano tidak menanggapi, hanya menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Jitsui, sesekali mengeratkan tautan jemari mereka.

"Hatano-san ngantuk? Atau bosen?" Jitsui melirik pemuda di sebelahnya yang mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda tidak nyaman.

"Ngga kok. Kan aku udah tidur siang tadi."

"Yaudah, selesaiin satu bab ini aja ya, abis itu berhenti."

"Um." Hatano sekarang hanya mendengarkan saja, tidak berkomentar apa pun.

Tak lama Jitsui menyadari bahwa pemuda di sebelahnya sudah tidak bergerak, hanya napas teraturnya saja yang tertangkap indera pendengaran. Walaupun masih dalam keadaan yang gelap, Jitsui tidak bisa menghindari untuk merasa bahwa wajah kekasihnya itu sangat menggemaskan kalau sudah tidur seperti ini. Ia pun memposisikan Hatano untuk berbaring dan sebisa mungkin tidak membangunkannya.

Dan sepertinya malam ini, ranjangnya di seberang sana akan kosong lagi.

" _Oyasuminasai_ , Hatano-san." Bisiknya setelah mengecup pelan dahi Hatano, ikut berbaring di sebelahnya menuju alam mimpi.

* * *

 **Note** : Prompt - Darling

Pertama-tama, salam kenal xD

Saya baru tau fandom JGA ini dari FallentineEvent, dulu pas musimnya keluar, sempet takut kalau ini genre ada horror-horrornya gitu wkwk ternyata SERU BANGET xD

Tadinya ceritanya ini untuk trial aja, bukan untuk event. Tapi setelah saya mendapat pencerahan (akibat deadline yang ternyata diperpanjang sebulan xD), saya menemukan prompt yang cocok -mungkin untuk cerita ini.

Maafkan kalau OOC, soalnya semakin saya baca fic lain untuk referensi dan mengenal lebih, malah makin bingung. Endingnya juga kayanya rada maksa /haha

Well, terima kasih sudah mampir!


End file.
